


Endurance

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competitive Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Endurance  
> Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Competitive Smut  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Notes: Written for kirkmccoy100 where the prompt was Ecstasiate  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Bones is very appreciative of Jim’s hands, Jim’s cock and Jim’s ass but it’s his lover’s tongue that’s currently inducing ecstasy. Jim kisses Bones’ back and his ass. He holds Bones’ cheeks apart with his thumbs to lick and suck his partner’s hole.

A long lick across the sensitive opening makes Bones tremble. Jim pushes his tongue inside a little and then licks Bones’ balls and cock. Several more minutes of this loving attention has him on the brink of orgasm. Bones tries to hold back but fails.

"See," says Jim smirking, "told you I can last longer than you."


End file.
